kairoshascomefandomcom-20200214-history
Kairos History
Kairos has a long history of encouraging and building up college aged students with openness and love. Kairos was started in the summer of 2004 as a ministry of Sunnyside Christian Church. God called Tim Garrett (who worked for Sunnyside at the time) to start a ministry to college students, and also gave him the name "Kairos." Wade and his wife Dara had just finished up 7 years of teaching school at American Indian Christian Mission in Show Low, Arizona. God called them to Colorado Springs and opened up the doors for them to partner with Tim in starting the new group. By the time the first year had ended, God called Tim on to other ministries, leaving Wade and Dara to run Kairos. While Kairos continues to be a "Ministry Partner" of Sunnyside, it always has and always will be open to the college-aged from wherever God brings them. As of the Fall of 2011, over 20 different churches were represented in a given Kairos night. For the first year Kairos met in different parks during the summer and in different host churches during the winter. Each week the next park or church the group was meeting at was emailed out. This was done for a couple reasons, first it meant that there was always something a bit new and interesting, but also because Kairos didn't have a specific home. Eventually, Wade and Dara found their current home a couple blocks from UCCS with a large basement capable of hosting the Kairos group. Since then, the basement has been the home of Kairos, despite occasionally having weeks where there was barely enough room to stand. October of 2012 found Kairos moving to the Blockhouse at 5580 N Nevada Ave. Enough neighbors were complaining about the traffic and noise on Tuesday nights, and not being able to see or hear each other in the basement was a big motivation to find another venue. Fellowship Bible Church blessed us with the use of their Blockhouse. The original Kairos logo was created by Bryan Russi. The second logo was created by Taylor Lopez. The third logo was created by a friend of the ministry, Nate Stephan. Kairos fish.jpg|1st logo kairos logo.png|2nd logo kairos-fish-black.png|3rd logo The idea has been around for awhile, but in January of 2015, Wade did a lesson on Kairos Coffee Dates. Check it out, and why not set up a date sometime soon?! Kairos Weddings Surprise! Putting single, college-aged folks together results in relationships!! Kairos Baptisms We praise God for all the spiritual growth we have seen in Kairos. While growth happens in many different forms, we acknowledge here those who have been "clothed in Christ" through baptism. 2004-2005 Kairos is homeless. Story time, Danger Zone and Chronos groups all find their beginnings this year. 2005-2006 Kairos gets a home!!! 2006-2007 Kairos South is around for this year. Kairos goes on it's first out of the country mission trip! 2007-2008 Our 4th year! Finally past the "startup" years and beginning to mature. 2008-2009 * Entering this school year with four years behind us sure made things go smoothly this year. * A highlight for Wade was finishing the Colorado 14ers and having so many people join him on that hike! 2009-2010 *Spring Break: Former Kairosian Holly Starr helps Wade organize a week-long mission trip to Las Vegas, working with Holly's church, Casa de Luz, to reach out to the "Naked City," a little-known section of Vegas. *Summer 2010: A small group of Kairosians and members of Sunnyside team up and go on a mission trip to Caracas, Venezuela. 2010-2011 *Spring Break: The second mission trip to Las Vegas (this is becoming a Kairos tradition!) *Summer: The second mission trip to Caracas. This time it was totally organized and populated by Kairosians. Wade and Dara spend 2.5 months in Venezuela, teaching and learning Spanish at a local missions school. During their absence, Kairos is led by a small group of student leaders on a run through the New Testament. 2011-2012 2012-2013 * Kairos moves to the Blockhouse. * Wade climbs Aconcagua! * Vincent's last year as Intern. 2013-2014 * TEN YEARS OF KAIROS!!! * Our 2nd year at the Blockhouse. * Ella (Purtell) Scott served as a Kairos Intern. * Went through The Kairos Series. 2014-2015 * Three series taught by Alumni. * Ella (Purtell) Scott joins Kairos Staff! * First mission trip with Mision Caribe in Honduras. 2015-2016 * Our dozenth year! * Our first ever Ethics series. * Wade gets a two-month sabbatical Summer 2016. 2016-2017 * Randi Batt comes on as a Kairos Intern! Category:History